The Dread Bat Wayne
The Dread Bat Wayne is a member of the Edgelords. He is a level 5 swashbuckler. Backstory Childhood Wayne was born in a coastal town, to rich merchant parents. He lived a normal, if privileged, life, until the day he encountered a D'jinn while on a caravan with his family. The D'jinn offered to let Wayne trade his parents for a luxurious ship. Thinking that the D'jinn was kidding, he agreed. His parents instantly disintegrated before his eyes, and then a ship immediately appeared in the docks near his home. He was highly distressed, but kept the ship. The ship grew to be one of his most prized possessions. After his parents died, his grandmother came to raise him. Pirate Hunter After growing older, Wayne hired a crew (as well as his grandmother) with some of his parent's fortune. He became a pirate hunter, working to defend innocent merchant ships (though he did raid some on accident, thinking they belonged to pirates). He was somewhat successful, as the amount of pirates near his home began to diminish. After many years of pirate hunting, his crew was captured by a ship piloted by vampires. Present After losing his ship, he was kidnapped by vampires, but escaped their caravan and made his way to Eastwen, where he stayed until joining the Edgelords after they had slain Geraint the Cruel. The Edgelords were told travel to another city in order to find other free people. The Edgelords were told to go around Grimsby, but went through it instead. In Grimsby, the party were wary of the fact that the town was completely deserted, save for one tavern. The party came to stop there, where the "bartender" tried to trick Wanbon into thinking pure alcohol was "Elven Clear Wine". Wanbon wasn't fooled, but decided to buy it anyway. Wayne stole a sip of the "Wine", but spat it out because it was disgusting. Wanbon, however, drank an entire shot and then puked on the tavern floor. After a short argument with a wizard over Je-r K'waad's pride, the party left the tavern to head for the mayor's office, in order to find out more about why the town was so empty. After knocking on the mayor's door several times, a woman looked out the window and told them to get lost. Wayne realized the woman wanted to kill them, and so told the rest of the Edgelords. Je-r K'waad broke the mayor's door down. When the Edgelords walked inside, they were inside the tavern again. Je-r K'waad slayed the wizard he had previously argued with to see if the people were real, and the wizard turned into a corpse that looked as if it had been dead for some time. The Edgelords began murdering all of the people in the tavern. The "bartender" revealed himself to be a cultist of Vecna, so the Edgelords killed him too. Personality Wayne, true to his Chaotic Good alignment, dislikes killing innocents, and will defend them if he is able. He attempts to return any treasure he recovers from pirates to the true owner (though he keeps it if he can't find them). He attempts to follow the law, though he tends to ignore it when it inconveniences him. He also dislikes stealing from innocents, though he will gladly steal from those of evil alignment. He tends to speak loudly, which annoys both his allies and foes. He is somewhat lacking in common sense. Appearance Wayne wears a mask that obscures his face and wraps around his head, with long, pointed ears meant to look like bat ears. On top of his mask, he wears a brown tricorne. He also wears a purple shirt with frilled white sleeves, and a white collar. He wears bracers over his sleeves. He wears brown pants, and black boots. He has green eyes. Nobody else knows what color his hair is, because it's covered by his mask and hat. Trivia * Wayne chose a bat mask because he has never seen one in his life, so he thinks they're exotic animals that are endangered and must be protected. * Everyone is pretty sure his real name is not Wayne. * Wayne's first mate during his pirate hunting years was his grandmother. * Wayne apparently has a very high tolerance for alcohol. Category:Human Category:Swashbuckler Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Player Character Category:Edgelord